


Red Eyes

by thornado



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, No Grammar Check lmao, Other, Zombie AU I Saw on Hamino, angsty in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: As Burr peered behind the thinly-rimmed glasses perched on Hamilton's face, he swore he saw a deep, alluding red misting from Hamilton's eyes, though Burr supposed he was mistaken.Suddenly, the world around him shifted, his beloved wife Theo, smiling at him, eyes red and body as pale as newly fallen snow. Next thing he knows it, doctors drag the love of his life out the door and out of his life. Forever.





	Red Eyes

It all starts with red eyes.

As Burr peered behind the thinly-rimmed glasses perched on Hamilton's face, he swore he saw a deep, alluding red misting from Hamilton's eyes, though Burr supposed he was mistaken.

Suddenly, the world around him shifted, his beloved wife Theo, smiling at him, eyes red and body as pale as newly fallen snow. Next thing he knows it, doctors drag the love of his life out the door and out of his life. Forever.

He didn't say anything that night, Hamilton's bare body curled around his.

He would just wait.

Burr knocks on the door of the Hamilton residence. Hamilton looks like he's aged 20 years in a little over a day. His cheeks are hollowed out, his hair and skin lighter than before. His cheeks held teeth as sharp as those on a wolf. Icicles had formed across his whole body.

A descent into madness, Burr conjured up in his brain. 

"Jefferson has my vote."

Burr trembled now, sweat coating the pistol in his hand as he fumbled while looking up at Hamilton. He had to remind himself that this was the scrawny boy he had met all those years ago. 

Hamilton's shadowy hair draped loosely across his almost snow white complexion. Alex's eye twitched as he ran his finger along the lines of the pistol, thin glasses so much bigger in comparison to his hollowed face.

Burr had to stop waiting.

1, 

This isn't right.

2, .

Alexander's children.

3, 

Alexander's wife.

4, 

Everyone. 

5, 

They loved Alex.

6, 

This included Burr himself.

7, 

The world would hate him.

8, 

What would become of Burr?

9,

He just didn't want Hamilton to suffer any longer.

10!

FIRE!

The paled man stared down at clean hole in between his ribs and cackled, staring wildly into Burr's soul as he was dragged away.

Aaron Burr is sealed as the murderer of Alexander Hamilton.


End file.
